fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
Agad
Agad was a plump, eldely man with a flowing gray beard, black cloak, and jeweled rings on his fingers. He was the custodian of Wyrmroost and one of the five wizards who created Zzyzx. Agad was the brother of the dragon Camarat. History During the Age of Dragons, Agad was among the dragons who sided with humankind. Long ago, a mighty dragon named Archadius learned that by permanently taking human shape, he could greatly enhance his magical abilities. Archadius became a wizard, the first of his kind. Agad made the same choice as him, partly because he had become ashamed of his kind and wanted to stop them. Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary Agad revealed himself as a wizard and explained that all true Wizards were once dragons who have chosen to permanently remain in their human forms to greatly enhance their magical abilities. Keys to the Demon Prison It was revealed that Agad was one of the five wizards who created Zzyzx and was a pupil of the leading wizard in charge of the project, Morisant. When the demons were about to be released, Agad made a deal with Celebrant, the Dragon King. Celebrant would lend the aid of the dragons to combat the threat, and Agad would surrender his status as caretaker of Wyrmroost and make his brother Camarat and the Dragon King co-caretakers. Celebrant agreed. In the end, Agad became the new caretaker of Living Mirage and helped restabilize Fablehaven, all the while refining and improvising many fallen preserves and the new Demon Prison to make it all the more complicated to open. During the victory dinner, he counseled with everyone to decide the fate of the Sphinx, who lent his aid in resolving the threat he had worked so long to initiate. After deep counciling, they agreed to permit the Sphinx, not only to live, but to become one of the new Eternals needed to keep the prison closed. Dragonwatch Agad, after exhausting all other viable options, came to Fablehaven to request Kendra and Seth become the new co-caretakers of Wyrmroost alongside Celebrant, who was working to undermine the treaty that bound the sanctuary and free all dragons of what he viewed as prisons. The dragon sanctuaries are all experiencing simultaneous rebellion from the dragons and Agad has left Living Mirage to become caretaker of the sanctuary Soaring Cliffs, and was later accompanied by Bracken, whose cousin, the dark unicorn Ronodin, was aiding the dragons of Soaring Cliffs. Wrath of the Dragon King Alas, Agad and Bracken fail to establish order and Soaring Cliffs falls. As of now, Bracken is captured, but was at least confirmed to be still alive as he left his first horn with Kendra. Agad was confirmed to have escaped Soaring Cliffs, and has searched for the captured Bracken along with Tanu. Later he went to Wyrmroost to assist Kendra and Seth. Master of the Phantom Isle Agad was devoured by Celebrant after the Sphinx and Seth (with his memory lost) unleashed the denizens of the Blackwell, causing the fall of Blackwell Keep. Powers and Abilities * '''Summoning distracter spells: '''Agad could conjure up potent distracter spells. * '''Self-ignition: '''Agad could sheath himself from head to foot in white flames. Using this spell could result in singed hair, charred clothes, and down-withered or missing body parts. * '''Semicircular barrier: '''Agad could form a semicircular wall of white flames for protection. Source * Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary (Fablehaven #4) * Keys to the Demon Prison (Fablehaven #5) * Dragonwatch (Dragonwatch #1) * Wrath of the Dragon King (Dragonwatch #2) * Master of the Phantom Isle (Dragonwatch #3) Category:Wizards Category:Characters Category:Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary characters Category:Keys to the Demon Prison characters Category:Fablehaven characters Category:Males Category:Wyrmroost Residents Category:Deceased